Queen's Gambit Accepted
by ThisSunday
Summary: A cannon is being auctioned off at the wealthiest planet in the galaxy. Harlock takes Kei and Tadashi Monono to buy it before it's too late. Unbeknownst to those who search for Arcadia, the person selling the cannon has some plans of his own... SSX verse. An idea I've been kicking around lately and finally got into text. No pairings, just good ol' Harlock-style mindgames.
1. The Players Are Set

Anime/Manga » Captain Harlock » **Queen's Gambit Accepted**

Author: ThisSunday

Rated: K+ - English - General/Suspense - Reviews: 4 - Published: 01-19-15 - Updated: 01-19-15

id:10985035

**Fun fact: the working title of this fic was "Harlock Participates in Capitalism"**

**Also: Writing out fanfic ideas is a good way to stave off writer's block**

* * *

Alluida was one of the few planets that, despite the horrors of the Illumidas invasion, maintained its prosperity and affluence. The collective wealth of the Alluidans was secured through the planet's famous banks and stockbrokers, who took care of Illumidas finances. It was often whispered that these financiers were the only humans to ever be respected by the invaders. With this in mind, it was no coincidence that this planet yearly held the largest auction in the galaxy, attended by humans and Illumidas alike.

Normally, this event was used as propaganda to show the two species "bonding" over material goods. However, no matter how much the auction was romanticized by the media, prejudice was just as common, albeit in a more passive-aggressive manner. The well-to-do of either species used the auction house as a battle ground for superiority, the superiority in question expressed in how many rare paintings one could waste their disposable income on.

On a purely moral basis, a certain famed outlaw would have as little to do with Alluida as possible, but this year's auction seemed to be an exception to his rigid principles...

Said outlaw could now be found pacing back and forth on the bridge of his equally famed ship, the Arcadia.

"Harlock," said his best friend and confidante, Tochiro. "You're going to have to make a decision on this pretty quick, or else we're not gonna make it in time."

Harlock continued pacing. "I know that."

From the opposite end of the room, yet two more crewmembers looked on at their captain. Kei, who was partially hiding herself behind the doorframe, had a much better understanding of the situation than the boy standing beside her.

"Miss Kei, can I ask a question?"

It was the voice of Tadashi Monono. Broken from her trance of concern, Kei turned to her younger crewmate.

"Huh? Of course, Tadashi, what is it?"

"The captain and Mister Tochiro have been like this for a while. I don't know, but...they seem too wrapped up in whatever's going on for them to answer any of my questions. You'll tell me what's happening, right?"

The worry in his eyes matched Kei's own. She sighed. "Hm, well, it's like this...you know about the Alluidan Auction, yes?"

Tadashi nodded.

"There's a collector that's going to be there this year, and he's going to be auctioning off something that the captain wants." Kei tried to word her explanation as carefully as possible so that the boy would understand.

"So what is it?"

Kei's eyes drifted to the floor. "Um...it's, ah..." Should she tell him...?

"It's a cannon."

The two looked up to see that it was their captain who had answered.

"Captain!" exclaimed Tadashi. "What kind of cannon?! Are you going to use it to wipe out the Illumidas?!"

"No," Harlock said with a laugh. "It's not nearly powerful enough for destruction of that scale."

The boy was just a little disappointed. "Aw. Can I help you steal it?"

"It's too big to steal. We'd never be able to get it off the planet with the equipment we have now. That's why Harlock's still indecisive about it." At this point, Tochiro entered the conversation at the door.

"We're not stealing it? Then, you mean-"

Harlock frowned. "We'll have to enter the auction and buy it ourselves."

Tadashi thought for a moment. "Like an undercover mission? Wait, where would we even get the money to pay for-" A realization hit him. "Captain! You have to let me come!"

"And why is that?" Harlock asked with a wry smile.

"So I can help fight th-"

"Ah, I get it," Tochiro cut in. "If you go with a kid, Harlock, you'll be less suspicious. It'll look like some rich family's outing, and not a pirate going to buy some dangerous weapon. Let's see though, you'd need a wife to complete the picture..." He turned to Kei.

"You're not serious." Kei said, doubtful of the success of such a plan. "But still...Captain, what do you think?"

Harlock considered for a moment. "Tochiro has a point. By disguising ourselves as a wealthy family, we're less likely to be caught."

"Okay, then it's settled," said Tochiro, clapping his hands together. "Are we setting a course for Alluida, Captain?"

"Very well. If I can get my hands on that cannon, then anything will be worth it."

Harlock, with a flourish of his long, black cape, took his place at the wheel.

* * *

Time passed, and a small ship painted pure white had docked in the planet Alluida's capital city. The auction house was not far from the port, only a short walk for the three disguised pirates that had disembarked only moments before. Harlock looked significantly younger with his hair pulled back and his scar covered in a thick layer of makeup. There was not much to be done about the eyepatch, and so the best Harlock could do for it was to brush his bangs over his missing eye and pray a gust of wind would not expose the empty socket underneath. Kei and Tadashi were not too well known among the Illumidas and had only to change their clothes to conceal their true identities. Walking down the street, the three looked and played the part of a rich family to a T.

"Careful, you'll dirty your new clothes if you walk too close to the curb." chided Kei, adjusting a pair of ill-fitting glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Tadashi grimaced. The situation seemed off-putting to him. "Miss Kei, you don't have to act like you're _really_ my mom, it's not like anyone's eavesdropping on us."

"Watch your mouth, young man," said Harlock. "You listen to your mother, understand?"

The boy groaned and kicked the sidewalk in frustration. "You two are having way too much fun."

"Ah-ah! You're going to scuff your shoes!" Kei scolded, smiling broadly.

Tadashi glared at his crewmate.

"That's enough teasing for now," said Harlock. "We're coming up on the auction house."

It was a grand, imposing building, constructed well before the Illumidas ever planned to invade, and had stood the test of time like an ancient Greek monument. Like the Greeks, it had many columns, both supporting the structure and adding its aesthetic appeal. The trio climbed the marble steps and looked in awe of these columns, tall and magnificent. Tadashi especially was entranced by the auction house's beauty, almost bumping into a bearded Illumidas man.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was-" Before he could finish, Tadashi realized who he was talking to. He froze under the disdainful gaze of the Illumidas.

The stranger addressed Harlock and Kei with a pretentious air. "Teach your boy proper behavior. Children, no matter what their species, should not be running around goggle-eyed without a care for their surroundings."

"I apologize. We should have kept a better eye on him." Harlock quickly responded.

"Hm," the Illumidas turned to Tadashi. "Boy. Learn to be more like your father. At least someone in your family knows how to act in public."

With that, the man left in a huff, disappearing inside the auction house.

Tadashi stared at his captain. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that he was an Illumidas."

"Just be more careful." Harlock's eye shone with anger in the direction of the man who had just left their company.

Kei's brow was covered in a fresh sheet of sweat. She turned to Harlock, then to the columns of the building ahead.

"It'd kill me to be even a little subservient to them," she said. "If my father were here, he would have spit in that man's face."

The tension in his eye fading, Harlock smiled at Kei. "I suppose I have a bit more restraint than your father."

Smiling hazily back at her captain, and then at Tadashi, Kei murmured, "We'll all need to have that kind of restraint if we want to get through this in one piece."

"By the way," added Harlock. "That was him."

"Him who?" wondered Tadashi, still shaken up from the encounter.

"The man who's putting up the cannon for auction," the captain continued. "This won't be last we'll be seeing of him."

Tadashi tightened his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms nearly hard enough to break skin.

"What's his name." Tadashi's question sounded more like a demand than anything else.

There was a moment of hesitation before Kei answered: "His name is Northen Jall. He's a collector known for his eccentricity."

"If we meet him face to face again," instructed Harlock. "Be _very_ careful. He is incredibly clever, not to mention resourceful. If you cross him, then you put us in a dangerous situation."

Tadashi nodded. His eyes were still staring straight ahead, unfocused. "I won't be afraid of him, or the rest of them."

The three continued on up the steps, entering the building's main hall. The interior was just as impressive as the outside, painted blue and gold, with massive crimson drapes lining the walls.

The captain, straightening his coat, led Tadashi and Kei to a booth near the entrance.

"Here to register for the auction?" asked a woman seated behind the table.

"Yes," said Harlock. "I made a reservation for seats L10, L11, and L12 under 'Holberg'."

The woman flipped through a ledger. "Ah, yes. Holberg. Here we are." She passed them three paddles inscribed with the number 82.

"Row L is near the middle, 10 through 12 are closest to the left side, walking in. Enjoy yourselves!" The woman smiled and turned her attention to the next group in line.

Following Harlock's lead, Kei and Tadashi kept a close eye on the other auction participants. Two Illumidas crowded around a human woman, who batted her eyes at them. A steward had a package slapped from his hands by one of the organizers. A family talked and laughed while waiting for the proceedings of the auction. There was activity in every corner of the room. It was hard to tell where to look, or what to look for. Sounds and faces mingled, bombarded the youngest of the group.

"Tadashi." Harlock's whisper broke the three's silence.

The child looked up. His captain appeared so much different with the disguise, yet he took comfort in that same eye that had always looked on him with kindness.

Harlock, on the other hand, remained uneasy. "You're not overwhelmed, are you? If you're not feeling well, you can always go back to the ship."

"No, I'll keep going," said Tadashi. Though his voice was shaking, his words were resolute. "I said I'd come with you, so I'll see this through to the end."

The boy's captain smiled. "Just tell me if anything bothers you, alright?"

"Mmhm."

At the end of the hall was a stage. Before it was a sea of chairs. Some were occupied by the bidders, on others rested coats and paddles. A blonde human woman leaned against the first chair in row L. She lazily watched the others milling about.

"Is she an usher?" asked Kei in a low voice.

"No," replied Harlock. "Her dress is too expensive to be just a volunteer. She's one of the bidders."

Kei studied the woman. "Scouting out the competition, I guess?"

The woman noticed the group's approach. She threw out her arms and grinned. Her mouth was the only part of her that did not breathe callousness. The way she carried herself and looked upon Harlock and his crew spoke of deep loathing, despite them never having met before. However, it became obvious that this was not because she recognized them as pirates. The woman appeared to hold a general distaste for others, perhaps amplified by the auction's atmosphere of competition.

"Oh, my! I've never seen _you_ around here before! Is this your first time?" She kept up her plastic grin as she spoke.

"Yes, it is." Harlock extended a hand to the blonde. "One can't vacation in Alluida without participating in the auction."

The woman accepted Harlock's greeting. "Of course. And your name...?"

"Holberg. Vincent Holberg, and my family." He gestured to Kei and Tadashi with his free hand. "Katrina, my wife. And my son, Alan."

Kei addressed the woman with a curt "How do you do?" and glanced back to Harlock, eyebrow raised. In return, Harlock mouthed the words, "Just play along."

Placing her faith in the captain's plan was necessary, Kei decided. She straightened her posture, making herself appear taller, more confidant.

Meanwhile, Tadashi was seething. There was something about the woman that sent him into a rage. She hadn't really done anything, but Tadashi's alarm bells were ringing like mad. He was reminded of the Illumidas man, Jall, who he had run into earlier. Seeing that his ship's cook was uncomfortable, Harlock placed his hand on the quaking shoulder below him. Tadashi was momentarily startled, but seeing his captain's face with an expression that said "Everything will be okay" reminded him to be calm. He stared forward, not seeing the strange rich woman.

"Well, Mr. Holberg," said the woman's coarse voice. "What items do you have your eyes on today?"

Harlock shrugged. "The items being auctioned off by Northen Jall have piqued my curiosity."

"Jall, you say?" The blonde laughed. "Why, he's my husband!"

The one visible eye on Harlock's face widened ever so slightly. "Is he, now?"

"Yes! Well, you must have heard about what he's selling, then. How do you like the cannon? He tells me it was designed by Tochiro Oyama, the outlaw who built that Harlock fellow's ship."

"He built it himself, too, from what I've heard."

"My husband also says that while it's indeed a cannon, it doesn't fire normal ammunition. You won't hear this next part in the auction catalog or at the previews, so listen carefully, Mr. Holberg."

Harlock and Mrs. Jall leaned in close to each other.

Mrs. Jall continued. "It apparently disables electrical signals. Quite powerful, don't you think? Of course, at this point, it's merely a collector's item. But if one can get it back in running order...it'd be a real threat."

"I see. Thank you, Mrs. Jall. I'll definitely be keeping my eyes peeled for it."

The collector's wife smile was even deeper than before. It had even spread to her eyes, replacing their former coldness with a look of satisfaction. "I'm glad," she said.

A gong rang out five times, quieting all conversation. It was followed by the announcement that the auction would begin shortly. The "Holbergs" and Mrs. Jall bid their farewells and hurried to their seats.

The auctioneer was a slim Illumidas woman in a pantsuit with a military-style jacket. One could assume that she was a government employee. She spoke in a voice that sounded like the pealing of bells.

"Welcome one, welcome all, to our fair planet's annual auction! I'm pleased to be your auction master for today- you may call me Fergus. Now then, I know what you kind people are here for, so let's not waste any time. Oh, but before we start with our first item, please be reminded to keep any rowdiness to a minimum, as the proceedings _will_ be televised across the entire system! That's right, for the first time in the history of the event, the Alluidan auction will be broadcast wherever a signal can be picked up! Now: Our first item of the day is..."

Tadashi had stopped listening. He tightened up, looking to Harlock for any semblance of reassurance. "Captain..."

Harlock shushed him. Though the pirate looked as collected as always, sweat had begun to bead at his temples.

What should have been mental fortitude was overtaken by worry in the three's minds.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter read a little bit awkwardly or anything :/**

**In the next chapter, the really intense stuff starts...haha, if i can manage to write the next chapter..**

**Feel free to leave any criticism! Thank you.**


	2. Shake Hands

**Oh my goodness gracious it has been so long since I published the first chapter. Hahaha, it's been a long time coming, so here's chapter two. I havent given up on this one yet! Please favorite and review, take care!**

* * *

Harlock was a stable constant in the eyes of his crew. Through the worst of the Illumidas assaults against them, they harbored the feeling that with Harlock, they were invincible. With him, they could hold the hope that someday they would take back their planet. They knew it was foolish to place all their faith in a single man, but they did so anyway. There was something about him, the way he spoke like he was thousands of years old, the way he held himself with a mixture of confidence and wisdom. He was no longer a person to them, but a symbol. An icon that would give fire to the remnants of humanity, igniting passion for their homeland.

But this man, he was human like the rest of them. Only flesh and nerve, not marble or stone. Upon hearing the words that now echoed in his brain, this fact became clearer than ever to his two crewmates. It wasn't anything major, no tremors wracking his body, no screams, nothing like that, but it was just big enough. A small, single change in demeanor.

Kei and Tadashi, young and inexperienced, were frightened by the news of cameras watching their every move. The pair's minds raced imagining the penalties they might face if they were identified and captured. Imprisonment, torture….ostensibly, death. They each turned to their anchor. There was no comfort to be found in Harlock's narrowing eyes. Sweat began to break through his wall of calm. His shoulders were tensed, ever so slightly.

The words kept echoing. A voice like an incessant ringing, more an alarm than bells, now. A clocktower signaling the hour before midnight.

_"For the first time in history...televised...televised...televised…broadcasted wherever a…televised…__"_

A sickness deep in the pits of their stomachs evolved into panic. Their eyes grew frantic as they searched every corner of the room for watchful eyes. Either the cameras weren't visible, or the pirates had gone blind with terror.

Harlock's hand tightened into a fist. In a low voice, he murmured to his compatriots: "Be calm, but stay alert. We're not in any danger yet, I promise you…"

His nails dug deeper and deeper into the flesh of his palm until blood began to seep out. He glanced left and right, and shoved the hand into his pocket. Neither of them needed to see it.

"It's a while until the cannon comes up for bid. Maybe a break is in order?"

Kei nodded, and looked to Tadashi for his approval. The boy was still. He only mouthed a "Yes".

* * *

The lobby was the same, though the crowd from earlier had mostly dispersed. A few organizers and building employees milled about and shared gossip. The security guards maintained their posts with a threatening dignity.

"Excuse me, is there anything like a water fountain here?" Kei asked one of the ushers. The three pirates were directed to a small alcove where a pair of restrooms and fountains were situated. Kei thanked their guide, who then retreated back to the conversation he had been distracted from.

She tucked her loose blonde hair behind her ears and drank. Her throat had been burning for quite a bit. For a moment, she thought she was going to vomit. The acidic sensation was dissipated by the water. She straightened herself out, feeling her composure return.

"How do you feel?" Her captain asked her.

"Exhausted, mostly," Kei replied with a choked laugh. "I'm more worried about Tadashi, though. He seems…despondent? I mean, he's a kid. He shouldn't have to deal with this kind of stress. Maybe we should send him back to the ship."

"He wanted to come with us. He would be angry with me if I made him go back when he's come this far. I'm sure he'll come back to himself."

Tadashi, meanwhile, sat in a corner of the alcove, partially hidden under the water fountains. He stared into nothing.

The older crewmen watched him, unsure of how to restore his confidence.

Harlock eventually called to him. "Tadashi."

The boy perked up, turning his head to the familiar voice, but eyes still unfocused.

"Captain…"

The man approached, crouching down so he was at eye level with his young crewmember.

"Listen, Tadashi. We can't afford to be caught, and it's natural to be nervous, but the more unnatural we act, the more the possibility we'll be found out grows. Do you understand? We can't let ourselves give in to hysteria like that."

Tadashi swallowed. His vision slowly came back to him. The captain, he saw, had a light smile on his face. He studied it, memorizing the layout of such a rare expression on that stoic profile. Unknowingly, he copied it, a nervous, toothy grin appearing.

Suddenly, Harlock looked almost sad, a nostalgic kind of expression. His age become more apparent than befitting a man barely into his thirties.

My captain has an old soul, Tadashi thought. Ancient.

"Okay, atta boy…Kei, shall we go back in?"

* * *

On their way back in, the trio came across a familiar face. Mrs. Jall was waiting for them just at the doors of the great auction hall.

"Having trouble?"

Kei shook her head. "No, no, not at all. Our son just had to get a drink of water."

The tall woman was amused by this. "Oh, yes. It's very hot in there, with all the people. One can easily get…dehydrated."

She joined the group as they made their way back to row L. For most of the way, she talked at the supposed Mrs. Holberg with a pace faster than anyone would have thought possible, about a range of subjects from fashion to politics. Kei understood none of it. She shifted between not being able to understand anything the woman was saying and vaguely recognizing certain names, but finding herself unable to put faces to them. She smiled and nodded every so often, when Mrs. Jall made the infrequent pause. This suited them both just fine, Kei because she couldn't bring herself to care about any of the topics at hand, and Mrs. Jall because she evidently liked listening to sound of her own voice.

"And make sure you get plenty of fluids, okay?" Mrs. Jall's parting advice wasn't of any help, but it did mark a welcome respite from the torrent of rambling that had been inflicted upon them.

The pirates went back to their seats, at last free of the rich woman's presence.

"Captain, can I ask something?" Tadashi's voice was a mite hoarse. "Why did an Illumidas like Jall marry…y'know, a human?"

"Northen Jall is a collector," Harlock answered. "He seeks out rarities and keeps them for his amusement."

Tadashi shuddered. "I don't think I could imagine that woman being a rarity. Or amusing."

"It isn't her personality he's drawn to, I think it's purely because she is human."

Kei looked back to the end of the row, where the collector's wife was sitting.

"So she's like a circus act to him…A curio."

Grimly, Harlock nodded. "It could be."

At seat L-1, Mrs. Annamaria Jall glanced down the aisle behind her. She casually tapped her finger on the paddle sitting in her lap. Her nails were manicured simply with several coats of clear polish, causing them to glisten in the light.

A man behind her leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"My sweet, I saw you talk to them."

This voice belonged to her beloved husband.

"I did, my love." Her plasticine grin was replaced with an earnest happiness.

"And you did as I instructed?"

"Of course…the wife didn't appear to know what I was talking about. She obviously isn't who she says she is, though I suppose there is the possibility that they might be nobility from a rural edge of the galaxy."

"Yes, possible. But how she walks, she doesn't have the posture of nobility. It's telling. She comes from an urban upbringing, a poor background, I suspect."

"Oh? How smart."

"The inflection is everything. It's easy to mark the difference between her and the rest of the bidders."

"And the husband?"

"Military, I suspect."

"Then it is them."

"I would say so. Their reaction to my broadcast confirmed it."

Annamaria turned her whole body to gaze deep into Jall's eyes. They matched her own coldness.

"You're so good, following my instructions exactly." Jall patted his wife's shoulder.

"I aim to please."

He continued, caressing his hand down her body. "You are so good…"

Mrs. Jall breathed in. "But not as good as him…you want him more than me."

"I do…I want to play him. I knew he would come for the weapon; he did as I predicted, for once. I'll play him, and then I'll know if I can defeat him. If I do…I will have him."

The emcee, Fergus, continued on in her usual candor.

"Item number 8! This one comes from our good friend and patron of the arts, Ms. Gallagher, and today she's brought us this antique chair, and it is beautiful, folks! Look at that gold inlay, what do you think? It's a one of a kind, certainly, and let's start the bid at 50,000…"

Somewhere in the crowd, a watch ticked by.


	3. Opening Move

**wow i'm so bad at this...it's been almost a year since i last posted a chapter. thank you for your favorites and reviews! please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

He had been watching Harlock for some time. Though it had not even been half a decade since Jall had first noticed the Earthling, his mind's perception gave each month the span of a year. His observation had been constant- obsessive to an outsider, but par for the course to those who knew the eccentric collector.

Within Illumidas popular culture, the source of Northen Jall's wealth was one of the great mysteries that addled the public conscious. The indifferent and uninterested merely thought of him as an enigma, best not to bother with. Among his most critical, he tended to exemplify the seediest and most corrupt stratum of society; he was either the target of government bribery, or the one who bribed them. Simply put, the man was not easily explained.

It was common knowledge that Jall possessed vast resources, powerful connections, and a gambler's mind. It was less commonly known that he was a risk-taker, but calculatedly so. When a dangerous, yet highly rewarding bet made itself apparent to him, he knew he had to have it. To sate his desire, he manipulated every factor to his advantage so that culling the rewards came at much less of a cost to him. And so it was with his plans for Harlock.

In the heat of the crowded auction hall, Northen Jall whispered to himself. "Come on, damn you, come on..."

Mrs. Jall leaned her head backward in a manner that seemed almost certainly uncomfortable. She looked his face over from her position, eyes scanning his lips as they formed the same syllables over and over.

"It's not my place to judge," she started, as Jall snapped up to meet her gaze. "But you sound like some third-rate moron trying his luck at the ponies."

"One of your Earth people put it best: I'm blending the sacred and the profane."

"And tell me, what is that supposed to mean?" Her voice softened, gently teasing.

"I'll tell you," Jall said, smiling. "Your standard horse race, game of poker, or what-have-you, are all the lowest games of chance. They, and all things associated with them, are profane. They are nothing but base when compared to the upper hierarchy of chance."

"Upper hierarchy?" Annamaria remembered the many previous times when her husband mentioned his personal ranking of the varieties of gambling, but had not asked for an explanation until now.

"The sacred. Using living things as lots. Toying with fate, becoming fate itself. That is the epitome of gambling, my dear."

"Mm...you play at being God, but you treat it like it's just a dirty little game?"

The affection from Jall's smile disappeared as it morphed into a wide grin. "And I get such a rush out of it."

The two briefly entered into a passionate kiss, then returned to what had been occupying them before.

"Come on, damn you...come on..."

At the front of the hall, Fergus called out the newest item. From row L, Harlock's ears perked up.

"Number 14, folks! Contributed by our very own Mr. Northen Jall, this piece is a fine example of modern engineering! It originates from Earth, built by the scheming little hands of one Mr. Tochiro Oyama, who I'm sure you'll recognize as a wanted pirate and accomplice to the infamous Captain Harlock!"

Kei groaned. "I doubt Mr. Tochiro would take that comment about his hands very well."

Preparing to raise his paddle, Harlock quieted her. "Kei. This is it."

"Understood, Captain." She sat up straight and focused on the emcee.

"This," continued Fergus, motioning a hand to present the image of the cannon being projected next to her. "Is the TWMC-X55. As you can tell from the projection, this thing is enormous! Bidders, you better have brought along a cargo freighter if you want to take it home with you."

The audience let out a series of snorts and chuckles.

"Though, if you haven't, there are more than a few businesses around the port who will be happy to rent you one." Fergus winked, then cleared her throat. "Anyhow, both Mr. Jall and several military officers have assured us that this huge cannon is totally disarmed. Yes, it is absolutely harmless, unless it happens to fall on you."

Laughter erupted from the seats. Tadashi attempted to hide his smirk.

The emcee took a deep breath once the audience quieted. "Let's start the bidding at 75,000 Gallos, shall we? Alright, who's got 75,000?"

Tadashi leaned over and whispered to Kei, "How much money do we have?"

"800,000 Gallos. Shh!" she hissed back.

Harlock raised his paddle high into the air. Across the hall, he counted about thirty others. He tensed, forcing his arm to stay steady. He didn't know how long he would have to keep it up.

"75,000! How about 80?"

No paddles went down.

"85? Okay, now 95,000?"

Two arms lowered. Someone shouted, "110!"

Fergus whistled. "We have a raise of 110,000 Gallos! Who wants to challenge that?"

A few more paddles disappeared from the crowd. Another voice called out, "125,000!" Following that, twenty-one bidders were left, not counting Harlock.

A man near the front with a paddle reading "C36" excitedly proclaimed, "300!"

"300!" Fergus repeated. "Do we have 350?"

Harlock clicked his tongue. Around him, four arms resigned. He muttered to Kei and Tadashi, "Now the heavy hitters come out to play." To Fergus, he raised his voice and said, "350,000."

C36 stuck his paddle higher. "450!"

"500," Harlock called.

A woman two rows in front of Harlock's group raised the bid to 600,000 Gallos. Before long, it increased to 650,000. Then 675,000. Then 750,000.

Kei grabbed Harlock's sleeve. "Captain…"

He brushed her away. "I know," he answered, his voice strained. "For now, we'll have to fake our way through this."

"And what about once we have to pay up?" Kei prepared herself to run at any moment.

Harlock didn't answer. Instead, he shouted, "850!"

Fergus clapped. "I have 850! 850, now 900? 900?"

"1 million!" raised C36.

"Wow! That's 1 million Gallos, do I have 2 mil?" Fergus looked around the crowd, then to the ringers standing in the wings and along the aisles. "1 million, now 2 million? Now 2 mil? 2 mil? How about 1.5 mil? Okay, 1.5 mil? 1.5 mil?"

Harlock grit his teeth. "1.5 million!"

"1.5! I have 1.5, now 2?"

C36, protecting his claim, bid 2 million Gallos.

"2 mil! I have 2 mil, now 2.5?"

The woman who had bid 600,000 Gallos raised her paddle. "2.5 million!"

C36 bid 3 million. The same woman as before, paddle J13, bid 3.5 million. C36 bid 3.75 million.

"Damn it," Harlock swore under his breath. "4.5 million!"

J13 said nothing, and put down her arm.

"4.75 million!" spit C36.

Harlock's voice was hoarse by the time he uttered his bid. "5 million Gallos."

"5 mil! I have 5 mil, now 5.5 mil? Now 5.5 mil? Now 5.5 mil? Now 5.5 mil?" Fergus was closing the bid. "Sold! Sold to L11 for 5 million Gallos! Congratulations! An attendant will assist you with payment and retrieval, as always. Now, to lot number 15..."

Harlock exhaled and spent a good while just breathing heavily, in and out. His arm felt heavy and he badly needed a drink of water. "Kei, Tadashi. We're going."

The three got up from their seats, walked down the hall past rows upon rows of bidders, and exited out the great doors at the end. Northen and Annamaria Jall watched them as they left, then followed them out.

As they passed down the aisle, Annamaria murmured to her husband. "It's a shame we didn't have the chance to really put those cameras to use."

Jall tapped her on the nose with a playful finger. "Now, now, darling. Their time will come."

"Ooh, I hope so! What are you going to do with them?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, let's see...why don't I let the whole human race watch me bring down their champion? Can you imagine it? Billions of people, their hopes all dying out? And it'll be me who kills them."

"Toying with hope," Annamaria considered. "Do you consider that sacred or profane?"

"To kill hope is to kill God. That, my sweet, is the most sacred act of all."


End file.
